1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wire remote control device, and more specifically, to a wire remote control device to control and drive portable audio devices, such as compact disk (CD) player, MP3 Player, to operate in a remote location.
2. Description of Related Arts
The present commercial portable audio devices, such as CD player, Walkman or MP3 Player, generally uses a remote (wire) controller, which is connected to the portable audio devices via a cable link, for controlling functions such as volume, power, tape-play, etc remotely.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,739 which issued to SMK Corporation on May 30, 1995 shows a conventional portable audio unit, a control unit connected to the portable audio unit by a cable. Audio signals are transmitted by the cable from the portable audio unit, to the control unit and to a connected earphone, control signals are transmitted from the control unit to the portable audio unit from controlling functions remotely.
For meeting variable requirements of the consumers, many remote controller manufacturers begin to use an insulated material to produce the exterior cover of the remote controller. However, the insulated cover provides no suppression of exterior EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) or RFI (radio-frequency interference) for the electric components received in the insulated cover, and sequentially make the signal transmission degrade. Further, excessive static charge crowded on the electric components cannot dissipate through the insulated cover, the remote controller has insufficient grounding performance to protect against electrostatic discharges (ESD).
Hence, a remote control device having improved shielding and grounding properties is desired.